Secretos develados
by Aprile Hale
Summary: Otro fan fic de la época de los merodeadores. Espero que lo disfruten. Rewies


**Secretos develados**

**Sirius y anabel iban ****caminando, tomados de la mano, hacia la mesa donde remus y lauren terminaban su redacción para posiones.Mientras que james se molestaba en seguir persiguiendo a lily y ella, cómo siempre lo hacía, lo rechazaba.**

**-OH por favor Evans todo el mundo sabe que en el fondo me quieres!**

**-Basta potter!!Ya déjame en paz!!Nunca te quise, no te quiero y nunca te querré!!**

**Habiendo dicho esto la joven pelirroja se fue al cuarto de las chicas y cerro la puerta dando un portazo.**

**Después de esa escena james fue a sentarse a la mesa en la q sus 4 amigos hablaban e intentaban terminar esa bendita redacción.**

**-OH james cuando aprenderás!!Esa chica no es para ti!!Ya admítelo!!!**

**Le decía su mejor amigo, sirius.**

**-pero sirius ella si es para mi!!Solo necesita admitir que me quiere!!**

**-conociéndola creo que le va a costar mucho admitir eso.**

**Anabel también había aportado lo suyo a la conversación.**

**Anabel era una ****chica alta y esbelta, morocha de pelo hasta los hombros y amante del quidich y de sirius, por supuesto.Ellos habían empezado a salir el año pasado y su relación iba muy bien, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y los dos eran cazadores del equipo de quidich de gryfindor.**

**Lauren,la mejor amiga de anabel junto con lily,era mas bien bajita y castaña de ojos almendra.Era mas bien timida.Le encantaba leer y estar con sus amigas y amigos(sirius,james,remus,anabel y lilian)**

**Lilian, la otra de las amigas, era alta y esbelta como anabel.Pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda. Era muy extrovertida y le molestaba demasiado, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, james potter, o por lo menos eso decía ella.**

**James potter****, alto, de ojos castaños y de un pelo negro azulado muy desordenado, también era buscador del equipo de quidich de gryfindor, estaba obsesionado con lilian evans.Desde el primer momento en que la había vito, cuando tenían once años, la había amado.**

**Sirius Black era un chico muy guapo con pelo negro azabache por los hombros. Tenía una altura considerable y un cuerpo en forma por el quiditch, su mayor pasión que compartía con Anabel.**

**Remus lupin un ****chico bastante callado de pelo castaño y ojos miel.Era un hombre lobo pero sin embargo se llevaba de maravilla con sus tres amigos james, sirius y peter.**

**Peter petigrew era el cuarto chico del grupo, aunque le tenía desprecio a lily por ser descendiente de muggles y eso a james le molestaba.Los seguía a todas partes a las que fueran y cuando jugaban un partido de quidich o en las practicas les festejaba cada movimiento que hacían.**

**Al día siguiente ya todos habían bajado a desayunar excepto lily que todavía seguía durmiendo placidamente en el cuarto de las chicas.**

**Cuando fueron a la primer clase del día (transformaciones) lilian tampoco había aprecido.Eso empezó a preocuparles a sus amigas y a james, por supuesto.**

**En el recreo las chicas aprovecharon para ir a ver que le pasaba a lily q no había ido a desayunar ni a transformaciones.**

**Ella les dijo q no se sentía muy bien entonces sus amigas la acompañaron a la enfermería.**

**La enfermera les dijo que no se preocuparan que solo era un poco de fiebre y que si a la tarde ya se sentía mejor podría salir de la enfermería.**

**Eso no sucedió porque la fiebre le aumento y le dijeron q tendría q pasar la noche allí.**

**A la tarde james fue a visitarla, ella estaba durmiendo pero el chico igual se quedo un rato con ella mientras observaba lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo.**

**La mañana siguiente llego con gran rapidez y a lily ya se le había pasado la fiebre así que pudo salir de la enfermería e ir a sus respectivas clases.**

**A la noche cuando los seis amigos estaban en la sala común, sirius y anabel se miraban como embobadamente (eso pasaba a menudo y les hablaban y ellos ni los escuchaban debido a que estaban totalmente idos) Remus y lauren estaban charlando animadamente, pero como siempre pasaba, llegaba un momento en el que remus se ponía nervioso y le empezaban a sudar las manos y el cuerpo entonces el decía q tenía que ir a algún lado con tal de escapar de semejante bochorno delante de lauren.**

**Lily intentaba hacer toda la tarea que le quedaba por hacer mientras james intentaba mirarla a través del libro de botanica.Cuando ella bajaba el libro para escribir veía a un james con cara de embobado mirándola fijamente y a lily le daban ganas de reír aunque las reprimía por miedo de que el chico lo interpretara de otra forma.**

**Cuando por fin termino con la tarea james se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y los otros cuatro chicos también se habían ido a acostar.**

**Antes de despertarlo lo miro con una sonrisa.**

**-james! te quedaste dormido! será mejor q vayas al cuarto a dormir!**

**-eh?ah...Si…gracias**

**Contesto**** el joven con voz de dormido, cosa que a la hermosa chica le causo gracia y no pudo disimular una sonrisa que por suerte, para ella, james no noto debido al sueño q tenía.**

**Casi callo cuando intentaba subir los escalones de la escalera que conducían hacia el cuarto de los chicos entonces lilian con un gesto de amabilidad fue a ayudarlo a terminar de subir los peldaños.**

**-gracias**

**-no hay problema**

**Y**** habiendo dicho esto lily se fue a acostar al igual que james.**

**El otoño ya había llegado y con él los días lluviosos y ventosos.**

**-con este tiempo ya no podemos salir tan seguido a los jardines!**

**Había replicado lauren.**

**-si tienes razón! qué mal!**

**Le había contestado remus que parecía muy interesado en lo que podía llegar a decir esa chica.**

**-te pasa algo remus?**

**Le pregunto lauren que miraba con cara de extrañada a remus que se había quedado como tildado**

**-eh?ah no! sabes qué? debo ir a la biblioteca! nos vemos luego**

**Y**** salio disparado por le hueco de retrato por más que no fuera a la biblioteca.**

**En el camino se encontró con sirius y anabel caminando tontamente hacia la torre de gryfindor.**

**-sirius necesito hablar contigo…será posible eso ahora?**

**-eh si claro! anda yendo que yo después te alcanzo**

**Le**** dijo sirius a su hermosa enamorada.**

**-otra vez te escapaste de lauren?**

**-si…no puedo evitarlo…me pongo nervioso, me sudan las manos y me pongo a temblar.**

**-si sigues haciendo eso la chica va a pensar que estas loco!**

**-lo ****sé! pero no puedo evitarlo! me quedo embobado mirándola y ella me descubre y no puedo evitar sentir todas esas cosas!!**

**-remus basta!!!Tienes q decírselo!!Si lo ocultas para siempre de nada servirá!!**

**-ya lo sé! pero estoy esperando el momento!**

**-remus que momento ni momento!!En un año no la veras más!!No puedes esperar tanto!!**

**En eso llego james corriendo.**

**-sirius te he estado buscando! dónde estabas? tenemos entrenamiento!**

**-oops si!lo había olvidado! perdón!...remus piensa en lo que te dije**

**Los**** dos amigos salieron corriendo dejando a remus parado, solo y desconcertado.**

**Cuando logro bajar a la realidad se dispuso a volver a la sala ****común a decirle lo que sentía a lauren, pero cuando estaba por entrar un enorme grupo de chicas lo arrastro hacia al campo de quidich (ya que iban a ver a james y a sirius hacer sus acrobacias diarias en el aire) Remus no se resistió y cuando llegó al campo empujado por todas esas muchachas se quedo ahí observando a sus amigos jugar.**

**Cada tanto veía a sirius girar la cabeza y mandarle un beso a anabel y james cada tanto trataba de encontrar a lily entre el publico hasta que la vió al lado de lauren.También vió que hacia como unos movimientos como si se quisiera soltar del brazo de lauren que la agarraba pero la otra chica no la soltaba, entonces lily no tuvo más remedio que dejar de forcejear y ver la practica de quidich, cosa que a james lo alegro bastante.**

**Cuando por fin termino la práctica lily le replico a su amiga:**

**-ya me puedo ir?**

**Ella la soltó y la pelirroja casi salió corriendo con tal de que james no le empezara a coquetear de vuelta, pero el muchacho se apresuro a bajar de la escoba y correrla.**

**Cuando ella escucho que alguien la corría miro para atrás para ver quien era (aunque ya lo sospechaba) y si…vio al pelinegro persiguiéndola como siempre lo hacia.**

**-y?que te pareció la practica?**

**-mhhh...nada del otro mundo**

**-y mis movimientos? todas esas acrobacias? no puedes decir que no fueron impresionantes!**

**Ella no pudo disimular una sonrisa y dijo:**

**-de acuerdo…no estuvieron tan mal**

**-ja!lo sabía!!Lo sabía!!!Admite que te gustaron todas esas fantásticas maniobras!**

**-ya basta james! ya te dije que no estuvieron mal! ahora déjame en paz!**

**-ja!me llamaste james!**

**-si…pues es tu nombre!**

**-si pero siempre me dices potter!nunca me llamas por mi nombre!**

**-bueno…hoy fue una excepción, pero no te acostumbres.**

**Habiendo dicho eso la muchacha se apresuro a ir a ****algún otro lado en el que no estuviera james, ya que se había sonrojado un poco.**

**James se quedo parado en el pasillo, hizo una mueca rara y siguió su camino hacia la sala común.**

**El ****sábado siguiente llegó,y con él el primer partido del año(gryfindor contra slytherin).**

**Los jugadores del equipo de gryfindor estaban terminando de planear sus estrategias.**

**Cuando salieron al campo de juego, desde las gradas, peter, remus, lily y lauren les deseaban muy buena suerte a sus amigos que estaban a punto de jugar.**

**El partido había terminado****, y por el bochinche que había en la sala común de gryfindor, era obvio que la casa roja y dorada había ganado , y con mucha ventaja sobre los de slytherin.**

**Todos estaban muy contentos comiendo, bebiendo, cantando, bailando y, sobre todo, festejando.**

**Remus vió a lauren en el medio de la fiesta festejando muy alegremente entonces se dijo para si "remus es ahora o nunca" se acerco con paso decidido a ella la agarro por la cintura, con ese contacto la muchacha se dio vuelta, y le planto un dulce y no muy duradero beso.**

**Cuando se separaron masomenos todo gryfindor los estaban mirando en silencio entonces james, el capitán del equipo, dijo:**

**-quiero proponer un brindis por la nueva pareja que se acaba de formar entre dos de mis mejores amigos**

**Él**** levanto un vaso del que estaba tomando un cerveza de manteca, y todos los demás lo imitaron.**

**Lauren y remus se sonrojaron un poco mucho pero en seguida se pusieron a festejar, de vuelta, el éxito del partido, y como lo había dicho james,la nueva pareja que se había formado.**

**James buscó sin éxito alguno a su amigo, sirius, entonces pensó que debería estar con anabel besándose por algún lugar…y así era.**

**Al darse cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban de novios con las chicas a las que amaban james se puso un poco mal, él sabía que lily seguiría así de dura con él hasta que terminaran las clases y ya no la viera más.**

**Por un lado pensaba que era mejor que ya no volviera a verla pero por otro lado pensaba que la iba a extrañar mucho demasiado.**

**Luego de la fiesta cuando las tres chicas estaban en el cuarto lauren les contó lo que había pasado entre remus y ella, ya que ninguna de las dos había estado en la fiesta.**

**-de repente se me acerco me agarro por la cintura y me beso!!Fue el mejor beso de mi vida!!**

**-debe haber sido porque fue el primero lauren!!**

**Le reprocho su amiga anabel pero ella no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado contenta como para amargarse por una tonta broma.**

**-es genial lauren!**

**Le dijo su amiga pelirroja**

**-siii!!Estoy tan contenta!!No lo puedo creer!!!No puedo creer que remus por fin lo hiciera!!**

**-pero**** es una relación formal?**

**-no, aún no…pero seguramente pronto sí!!**

**-cuanto me alegro lau!!!**

**Cuando terminaron su larga charla, que duró toda la noche, se acostaron a dormir.**

**Mientras esa charla duró lily se sentía muy contenta de que sus amigas estuvieran contentas con sus parejas pero sin embargo, ella, por dentro sentía un poco de envidia.**

**La chica todavía no sabía si de verdad le gustaba james.Tenía miedo de que si formaban una pareja él la engañara o algo "aunque desde el año pasado que no esta con ninguna chica"pensó "será verdad lo que siente por mi?" se quedo dormida sin poder dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que se le presentaron a la noche.**

**Cuando lily se despertó al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba vacío.Pensó que seguramente sus amigas se habían ido a desayunar antes que ella.**

**Cuando llego al gran salón se encontró con las dos felices parejas, ya que la pareja de lauren y remus ya era oficial, desayunando y hablando alegremente, pero le extrañó ver una cosa, alguien faltaba…james!!por supuesto, faltaba james en la mesa.**

**Lily se sentó a desayunar con sus 4 amigos y contuvo las ganas de preguntar donde se hallaba james, aunque cuando termino de desayunar y salió a los jardines lo encontró sentado abajo del árbol que siempre se sentaba.Era un árbol viejo con una copa muy grande que proyectaba una enorme sombra en el suelo, y se encontraba cerca del lago.A james le encantaba tirarse debajo de su sombra con us amigos pero esta vez estaba solo, sus amigos estaban adentro.**

**La joven se acerco lenta y sigilosamente a donde el chico se encontraba sentado tirando piedritas al agua.**

**Cuando llegó le ****dijo:**

**-puedo sentarme o esta ocupado por tu amigo invisible?**

**James al principio se sobresalto pero al ver de quien provenía esa hermosa voz sonrió para sus adentro levanto la cabeza y dijo:**

**-no, mis amigos están adentro con sus respectivas "novias"…sentate**

**dijo poniendo voz de asco cuando decía novias, cosa que a lily le causo gracia y esbozo una sonrisa que al chico también le provocó una sonrisa.**

**-desayunaste?**

**Dijo por fin lily para romper el silencio un tanto incomodo que se había formado.**

**-no,no tenía hambre,aparte no estoy de lo que se podría llamar buen humor "estaba porque desde que llegaste me cambió el animo" pensó.**

**-ahhh**

**se limito a decir la chica.**

**Se quedaron ahí tirados bajo el árbol en silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo.**

**Entraron al castillo para almorzar y cuando terminaron volvieron a salir y a sentarse bajo el árbol sin decir palabra alguna, ya que no se les ocurría algo apropiado para decir "a veces es mejor callar" se decía lily.**

**De su ausencia nadie se dio cuenta debido que las dos parejas estaban en otro mundo completamente distinto y petigrew estaba atendiendo unos "asuntos pendientes"**

**El cielo despejado que había a la mañana se fue llenando de nubes de a poco y jame y lily seguían debajo del árbol.**

**De repente empezó a llover.Era un vista hermosa desde debajo del la copa del árbol era bastante grande los chicos no se mojaban pero veían desde ahí abajo como caía la finita lluvia torrencialmente.**

**James pensó que ese era el momento indicado en el lugar indicado.El ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, solo se oía a la lluvia chocando contra distintas superficies y los jardines estaban completamente vacíos, no había nada ni nadie que los molestara y ahí fue.James la besó con la esperanza de que no lo rechazara debido a que era un momento muy romantico,y la chica no lo hizo, no lo rechazó.**

**Se besaron un rato largo y cuando por fin se separaron james le dijo:**

**-lilian evans te amo**

**-james potter yo también te amo**

**-ja lo sabía! sabía que me amabas y no lo querías admitir!**

**-vamos**** james por una vez en toda tu vida no arruines el momento!**

**Estuvieron sentados bajo el mismo árbol abrazados hasta el anochecer, cuando por fin paró la lluvia.**

**-****volvemos?**

**-si- Respondió Lilly con voz queda.**

**Los dos tortolitos les contaron todo y cada detalle de lo que había pasado a sus amigos.Ellos escuchaban muy atentamente y muy contentos de que por fin lily dijera lo que ellos ya sabían.**

**El ****séptimo y ultimo año de hogwarts estaba terminando pero los seis amigos lo terminaron mas que contentos ya que lo habían terminado todos juntos y cada uno había afrontado sus sentimientos,había develado secretos y había terminado con la persona a la que amaba.**

**Ellos acordaron seguir viendose,por supuesto, y así lo hicieron las tres parejas, los seis amigos y cada persona que formaba eso pequeño grupo de cariño.**

**FIN**


End file.
